


Eternity with you

by maokun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, maybe mild smut, youtuber!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokun/pseuds/maokun
Summary: A collection of drabbles of youtuber Jongin and his boyfriend, Kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like youtube!au. I hope you like it too.

"Scare cam," he whispers with his finger on his lips as he looks through the camera lens with a knowing smile. He pulls down his mask to cover his face.

It is a mask of a scary and disgusting zombie which Jongin knows too well that Kyungsoo detest the most. There are blood and worms painted on various places on the mask, round, bloodshot eyes, crook lips and fake injury on the forehead.

Jongin moves his camera to the front to capture a shot of the silver sedan car parked at their driveway. He chuckles when Kyungsoo walks out of his car and accidentally trip his leg but fortunately manage to regain his balance. Kyungsoo's mouth is moving fast with a sour face, probably cursing at the inanimate object. Jongin smiles, muttering a soft cute follows by a clear shit when he realizes Kyungsoo is making his way towards the front door.

The tanned man hides inside the small room next to the door. The camera takes time to focus in the dark room. There is an image of the dark brown door with an audible sound of the man's heavy breathing. 

Jongin heard the repetitive sound, slowly getting louder and nearer. Jongin takes a deep breathe, biting his lips in excitement. The camera tilts to the side a bit when he unconsciously kicked the old pair of ice skates on the floor.

Then, the door is open from the outside. Jongin moves forward with his free hand stretch, head titled to the side, acting as if he was a real zombie. The smaller man shrieks and slam the door on Jongin's face. Jongin is a laughing stock by now. He removes the mask, leaving it unattended on the floor.

It takes a few minutes before the door is open again. Jongin expected to get a hit from his boyfriend but he totally didn't expect to come across a teary Kyungsoo - lips slightly parted, cheeks crimson red and eyes glisten with unshed tears.

It didn't take long for Jongin to pull Kyungsoo into a tight and comforting hug. Jongin keeps on chanting 'I'm sorry'. He feels really guilty. 

Jongin turn his camera around to film his face and his boyfriend hugging him from the front with his chin tucks on top of his shoulder. Everyone who watches the video could see the obvious frown and the worry on Jongin's face.

"You're ok?" He asks softly.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, clutching tightly the back of Jongin's white tank top with the word FREEDOM printed at the front.

The tanned man hums, giving time for the smaller man to recover from the shock. He knows that Kyungsoo isn't sad about his foolish trick but it must have been about something else because normal Kyungsoo would have smack his head till it spin by now.

And this Kyungsoo is vulnerable and fragile and needs his attention. Jongin gladly give it to him. He thinks it is his responsible to do so. Kyungsoo is his boyfriend and he is Kyungsoo's boyfriend.

Kyungsoo tip toed and lined his mouth next to Jongin's ear. "Baekhyun said Komjong won't last long," he whispers lowly. Kyungsoo knows Jongin is filming and he doesn't want anyone to know about the news. It suppose to be a personal matter.

"He's at Baek's clinic?"

Kyungsoo nods his head, sniffing.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jongin hugs the smaller man tighter with one arm, palm rubbing the back soothingly.

Komjong is Kyungsoo's puppy since Kyungsoo was fifteen. Komjong was behaving weirdly for the past few days and Kyungsoo thought that it was better to bring his puppy to the veterinary. It turned out that Komjong has caught a disease and it was too late to cure it.

"I'm sorry." A wet kiss on the right cheek.

Kyungsoo groaned, pulling away and wipes the trace of saliva on his cheek while muttering a soft, "Jongin."

The tanned man chuckles, pecking the plump lips suddenly.

"J-Jongin. Not in front of the camera," he whispers intensely.

"As you wish, love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning everyone! First thing, it's really morning right now," Jongin stress his statement.

He is known as the most heavy sleeper youtuber. Jongin had joined multiple of meet ups with the other famous youtubers before. They usually booked a hotel and spent one night at the city. All the youtubers that came across him would say the same thing - Jongin is a heavy sleeper. How did Kyungsoo handle him?

Jongin shows the screen of his phone to the camera, displaying his home page.

"See that those digits," he says while pointing to his iPhone lockscreen. The wallpaper is a picture of his boyfriend and him making a heart with their fingers. "It's 8 in the morning people! Chanyeol, if you're watching this, you owned me 50 bucks man."

Chanyeol a.k.a pcy_happyvirus is also one of the famous Korean youtubers. He is known for his laugh and deep voice. The man is tall and skinny as a pole with a stupid grin on his stupid face. Chanyeol and his boyfriend are best friend. They have known each other since middle school. Kyungsoo might be the most oblivious person in the world but Jongin knows for sure that that the tall guy has a crush on his boyfriend.

Jongin wrinkles his nose in annoyance. He really hates that guy.

"Anyway, this video suppose to be short since the purpose I'm filming this is because... drum roll," the tanned guy make a drum rolling sound with his hands animatedly hitting the drum. "To convey my biggest thanks to all my super subscribers. I officially reached 500k subs! Thank you so much guys."

Jongin smiles so widely on the camera. He is about to say something when the door behind him is opened. Jongin's face cracks into a bigger grin when he sees his angel walking in, wearing nothing except for an oversize camouflage shirt that shows his left shoulder and fair and thick thighs.

Kyungsoo never fails to amaze him and makes him fall even harder than he already is. The shorter man is everything that he could ask for, everything that he wants and needs.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo calls for him while making small strides towards him because apparently his legs are short too but Jongin thinks it’s cute nevertheless. His cute boyfriend.

Kyungsoo is about to say something and stops himself when he sees Jongin and his face on Jongin's laptop screen. "Are you recording?" He asks while squinting his round and wide eyes on the laptop.

"Nope," the tanned man lies with a playful smile on his face. He parts his legs and pulls the small figure to slot in between the gaps, hands hugging the slender waist. "Just fooling around with a video editor I just downloaded. It have some cool functions."

"Oh. Ok. Cause I'm basically half naked right now."

Jongin tugged his boyfriend towards him, making the small boy fall on top of his lap. "You look so sexy with my shirt on." The tanned man licks his lips hungrily, eyeing the petite man from head to toes.  
The blush on Kyungsoo's face is evident. He tries to free himself from Jongin's strong grasp but ended up giving up.

"Have you thought about what I asked you last night?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be in my video? I want to formally introduce you as my boyfriend to all my subscribers. They've been asking me to do it since the first time you appeared in my video which is like 5 months ago," Jongin asks with hope shadowing his eyes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head immediately without giving it a second thought. He really hates being in front of camera because it makes him self conscious about himself. He knows that he is not handsome compare to Jongin. He is small, short with wide creepy eyes, plump lips that looks like it was bitten by a bee, narrow shoulder and thick fat thighs.

Sometimes he wonders how a person like Jongin would ended up falling in love with an ordinary guy like him.

He read what Jongin's subscribers wrote on the comments section about him. 'I thought u're straight T.T', 'You're the hottest gay guy youtubers ever but kinda didn't expect you go for an ordinary guy like him', 'gosh I'm single and definitely hotter than urr bf :P' and 'shitzzzz bet ur bf only loves u for ur dingdong'.

"Soo?"

"Hmm?"

Jongin sighs. "Hey what's wrong baby? Are you still sad about Komjong?"

Kyungsoo shifts on top of Jongin's lap to make himself comfortable. He faces Jongin's laptop screen. "Is it ok to do that?" Kyungsoo fidgets around with his tiny fingers.

"Of course." Jongin has his brows arched because he could detect something is off from his boyfriend's voice.

"But, will your fans like me? I mean what if they thought we're not compatible and I look ugly compared to you? They might hate you too because of me."

"What're you talking about babe? You're perfect and cute and handsome and you're my boyfriend. Of course they'll love you. You wanna know how I know?" Jongin smiles mischievously, hugging his boyfriend closer.

Kyungsoo licks his lips while staring at his lap. "How?"

"Because I love you," the tanned man whispers next to Kyungsoo's ear and peck the chubby cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Jongin formally introduces his boyfriend to his viewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not expect it to be long  
> #fluff-to-go
> 
> I had a difficulty when I was posting this chapter. Spent around half an hour figuring out why an error page popped up each time I was trying to post the chapter. Turns out, they didn't support emojis and icons. Bohoo.

"Is it on?"

No answer.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo's hands stop moving for a second.

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo frowns and moves away from the camera. His eyes connects with Jongin's. There is a huge grin on his boyfriend's face, broad, bare, tanned shoulder under the dark blue sleeveless shirt with his black hair slicked to the side. Ah, that smirk that Kyungsoo knows too well.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo says, voice slightly annoyed with his eyes rolled.

The boy is sitting on the edge of the bed. He pats the empty space next to him, ushering Kyungsoo to sit next to him. "Come here, baby."

Kyungsoo huffs, glaring at his boyfriend as he tries to put up an act but ends up following Jongin's demand. Both of them know they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long.

Kyungsoo jumps on top of the bed, making the bed shakes as Jongin smiles at his boyfriend's childishness. Kyungsoo sits next to Jongin, legs moving back to forth. He claimed that the bed was too high not that he was too short. Jongin didn't argue, kissing Kyungsoo's head, whispering a low 'I know'. It was during the day Jongin filmed their moving in together video. They received lots of you guys are so cute, I wish I have a relationship like you two and congrats on your moving together!

"And we're on."

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin fondly before he looks at the camera lens.

"Hi guys! It's Kim Kai a.k.a Jongin! And right now I have my boyfriend with me here! Say hi, baby," Jongin shifts closer to Kyungsoo, hand wraps around the smaller boy's waist.

"Hi," Kyungsoo says while waving his hands awkwardly.

"So, as you guys know that I haven’t properly introduced my boyfriend to any of my viewers except for close friends. Chanyeol, I know you're watching this right now. Anyway, I'm going to do just that today!"

Kyungsoo nods his head, trying his best to not act like an awkward turtle. He already appeared on some of Jongin's videos but it was nothing more than a few minutes. Jongin always includes Kyungsoo's funny and cute ethics in his videos.

Yet he never mentioned that Kyungsoo is his boyfriend even though it is obvious from the way they act and talk around each other. The soft baby, the gentle caresses and the eye contact. It doesn't take a genius to figure those out.

"I did mentioned in my previous video to tweet me the questions you guys would like to ask my boyfriend here. I managed to gather some and yeah. It's going to be a Q&A with my boyfriend video!"

Jongin picks up his phone from the small table next to the camera locks to the tripod.

"Shouldn’t I be introducing myself first?" Kyungsoo asks while looking at Jongin with a confused look on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Jongin chimes. "Since when you're an expert in this area mister," he raises his brows teasingly.

Kyungsoo pouts. "I was just being logical."

Kyungsoo looks at the camera. "You guys probably know me as Jongin's boyfriend since he sneakily filmed me almost in every of his videos. Umm. My name is Kyungsoo and I'm actually a year older than him. I'm majoring in music and vocal. I--"

"You probably ended up answering all the questions if you keep on talking, Soo," Jongin deadpans and chuckles.

Kyungsoo's mouth is agape with a grin on his face. "I guess..."

Jongin diverts his attention back to his phone while his thumb scrolling down the screen. "Ok. First question from ryeowook_lovely_hyung," Jongin pauses, raising his brows at the username and continues,   
"How did you guys met?"

The tanned man has a playful look on his face while looking at Kyungsoo who has his hands hold together on his lap. "So how did we met, babe?"

Kyungsoo is staring at the ceiling as if he is reminiscing their first meet up in his head. Their first meeting wasn’t that memorable or romantic but it was definitely a memory that both of them cherish the most.

“We met through our friend, Chanyeol at one of his party.” Kyungsoo stops and turns to Jongin.

“Yeah. I just started as a youtuber when we first met. Chanyeol introduced us to each other. I guess we kinda clicked and we became close really fast,” Jongin smiles and leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “At the beginning, it was really hard to date him because I have to go through a lot of people just to get their approval, which is for the hundredth times, is ridiculous.”

The smaller laughs. “I told you to give up.”

“Like hell I will. I knew you are the one when I first saw you,” Jongin says honestly and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. It makes Kyungsoo blushes madly and hit Jongin’s chest playfully with a soft ‘Jongin’.

Jongin sits straight and look at his phone. “Alright the next question is from puppy001. What do you love about each other the most?”

Kyungsoo scratches his head shyly.

“Jongin always knows what I feel and need. He always know what to say and what I want to hear. Sometimes it really hard for me to express myself and I’m glad that Jongin is able to understand me,” Kyungsoo chuckles.

Jongin nods his head proudly. “Damn right I am. I understand Kyungsoo the most.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You’re such a drama queen. Now it’s your turn to answer the question.”

“I love everything about Kyungsoo. From the way he laughs, to the way he would lay on the bed with his glasses while contemplating which movie he should watch tonight. I love that he always take care of me. I sleep a lot, I hurt myself easily too, I’ve a huge appetite-”

“Yes, he really does eat a lot!” Kyungsoo adds.

“Kyungsoo is such a great cook. He never complains when I wake him up at midnight to make me something,” Jongin says while looking at his boyfriend with admiration.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He just nods his head, trying to hold back the smile but the light pink dusts on his peach cheeks say otherwise.

“I also lost my stuff easily. He always take care of my things. Pack my clothes and other stuff,” Jongin ends his sentence with patting Kyungsoo’s head lovingly.

“I’m going to stop packing your stuff, Jongin. You should do it on your own.”

Jongin smiles unknowingly and looks at his phone’s screen. “We have the next question from kaisoo123,” Jongin stares at his phone screen for a few seconds. He looks up at his camera lens. “I read that you guys have a couple name for us. It’s kaisoo.”

“Kaisoo..?” Kyungsoo has both his brows raised.

“Yes. It’s a combination of Kai and Soo from your name Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nods his head in realization. “I get it. It’s kinda cute.”

“I know right. Move on to the question. What do you call each other? I’ll start,” Jongin quickly jumps in.

Kyungsoo covers his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand. “No. I’ll kill you if you say it in front of the camera.”

Jongin’s voice is muffling. He licks Kyungsoo’s palm which makes Kyungsoo pulls away his hand. “Jongin! That’s disgusting.”

Jongin laughs. “What do you think I’ll say?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what are you talking about.” He has both of his hands fold in front of his chest with his lips jutting forward.

“I’m kidding. Of course I’ll keep this non-rated.”

Kyungsoo hits Jongin - again. “Now you’re making this even worse. You'll make them thinking about something else. You have to edit that part out.”

Jongin laughs again. It’s fun for him to tease Kyungsoo. “Alright. I’m kidding. Anyway, to answer that question, I call Kyungsoo all sort of endearing terms. He loves it. I call him babe, baby,   
sweetheart.”

“I just call Jongin, Jongin.”

The tanned man gasps out loud. “Oh that’s just a lie. He calls me dad-”

Kyungsoo punches Jongin on his stomach which makes the man lunges forward while clutching on his stomach. “Aww babe that hurts. My boyfriend is so violent.”

Jongin said the last word with a tone that makes Kyungsoo questioning if Jongin actually got hurt. His curiosity is answered when he sees Jongin giggling. His boyfriend loves to play jokes and teases him so much. Kyungsoo is definitely not complaining because he loves the attention he gets from Jongin. It makes him feel special and especially loved.

They answers a few more questions. They make it through without Kyungsoo hitting Jongin again.

“Alright last question. Who said I love you first?”

Both of them pointing their fingers at each other which make them laugh simultaneously.

“Stop lying, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin still has his finger pointing with his eyes glaring playfully on Kyungsoo. He sighs and drops his finger after a few seconds. “I admit my lost. I said I love you first. It was during the first time we spent our night together at-”

“Do we have to talk about that too? The question only asked who not what or how it happened?”

“Oh my bad. Sorry guys. Kyungsoo is my shy boyfriend. That’s all for now. I hope you enjoy our first video together. If you love it, don’t forget to like this video and subscribe to my channel! This is Kim Kai a.k.a Jongin, see you next time,” Jongin ends his video with a huge smile on his face.

He stops the recording and puts the camera on his desk.

Kyungsoo is still sitting on the bed with his legs swinging back and forth while watching Jongin walking around the room, fixing and keeping his stuff.

“Have you seen my earphones?” Jongin asks while looking through his stuff on his working desk.

Kyungsoo laughs and crawls towards the bedside table. He opens the top drawer and grabs the white earphones. He walks towards his boyfriend and gives him a back hug. “Here you go.”

  
Jongin smiles and takes the earphones. He unlocks Kyungsoo’s hands around his waist and turns around. He gives his boyfriend a huge hug, pulling him closer to his body.

“I love you, baby.”

Kyungsoo tighten his hands, face tucks under his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you, too.”

.  
.  
.

Take My Heart 3 days ago  
Kyungsoo is so cute!!!! You two make a really cute couple.  
[thumbs up] 980  
[thumbs down] 0  
REPLY

kaisoo123 3 days ago  
OMG THEY ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!! DID JONGIN WAS ABOUT TO SAY DADDY? I’M SCREAMING! YOU GUYS ARE SO KINKY!! I SHIP YOU TWO!!!!  
[thumbs up] 350  
[thumbs down] 0  
REPLY

Pcy_happyvirus 24 minutes ago  
Bro you couldn’t be more discreet? We know what happened on the first night you two spent together ¯\\_(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)_/¯   
[thumbs up] 24  
[thumbs down] 0  
REPLY  
Hide replies ^  
          Secretkeeper 15 minutes ago  
          Slip into my dm if you want to talk about it. I’m a good secret keeper if you know what I'm talking bout  
          [thumbs up] 6 [thumbs down] 0 REPLY

          I AM CHANYEOL NO1 FAN 3 minutes ago  
          OMG CHANYEOL COMMENTED ON JONGIN’S VIDEO!!! I SHIP YOU AND JONGIN TOGETHER #chankai #saynotokaisoo  
          [thumbs up] 0 [thumbs down] 45 REPLY

          Hate is for hater 1 minute ago  
          I AM CHANYEOL NO1 FAN This is disgusting. Jongin is obviously dating Kyungsoo. Do this somewhere else!  
          [thumbs up] 15 [thumbs down] 0 REPLY

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hate on chankai


End file.
